The Stalker
by creativeartist
Summary: Some one is stalking kim, what or who is doing this? is Kim in trouble and she doesn't now it yet? well read and find out. hahaha! rating went up
1. Default Chapter

The Stalker  
  
Part 1: Observation  
  
He watched as a red headed girl came out of the taco restaurant with her goofy friend. He had blonde hair, freckles, and a hairless rodent on his shoulder. As he watched, he thought about how beautiful she looked, the way she moved, the way she talked, the way she walked through life with such a high spirit. He loved her and at the same time hated her because of her status in society. She was a cheer leader, he was nothing more then a lowly gnat in the fabric of existence. He followed her and her friend, unnoticed in the night, it was very dark out side, nearly 10 pm. As he followed them, he had a strange thought come to him: What if he could make her his? What if he could do something to make her his forever? The thought ate at him like a bad conscious. He shakes it from himself as he follows them to her house. He watches as she gives her friend and hug and goes inside her house. He could have sworn that he saw the friend looking at her with love in his eyes. Love that would never be fulfilled. He had heard about Josh Mankey taking her to the dance. He hated that heartless bastard. He was one of the people who made fun of him and took his pants in the locker room once. He would pay, he would pay with his life soon, but for now, he had to focus on the job at hand. The job of getting Kim Possible to be his and his alone. Oh, the wonderful things he would do to her, oh so wonderful and painful things. He saw the buffoon leave the side walk whistling. He hated him, hated him with a passion. He was closer to the object of his obsession then he was. That made him very pissed off. He had tried to talk to her, but the snobby cheer leader looked at him with disgust and fear. All girls feared him. For some reason, they all feared him. Ever since he was in fifth grade, no girl would ever talk to him. He felt alone, betrayed, unloved. He felt as if there was something wrong with him, something that only other people knew but would never speak of to him for fear of what he might do.  
He follows him to where he lives, as future reference that he may need to employ some time in the future. He watched him go inside, up to his room and fall in for the night. He made his way through the bushes. As quietly as a mouse. Walked up to his house and rang the door bell. He hid in the bushes again, someone came to the door, looked around, when he didn't see anyone, he went back in. he goes out of the bushes, careful not to make any noise. He runs away from the house. Looking back at it and thinking that he'll strike at this place first, once the time is right, he would strike at him with such fury that the cheerleader/hero would surely loose her spirit and be an easy target for him to have his way with her. He rounded the corner and headed for home.  
A very beat up trailer inside a filthy trailer park with people lower then he was in this fucked up society. He goes inside to see his mother drunk as a skunk passed out on the couch. He goes to his room and slams down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, imaging all the wonderful things that he and Kim would do together once she was his. With that thought in his mind, he went to sleep.  
  
End part 1.  
  
A/N: I do so hope you guys like this story of obsession and chaos. I sure do hope so. I had a few issues that I needed to take off my chest and decided to write this. This is in no way a S.I. Self insertion. I am not the one whose point of view this is. Well, I hope you like it. 


	2. Being made fun of is never easy to bear

The Stalker  
  
Chapter 2: Being made fun of is never easy to bear.  
  
He sat up in his bed, looking out the small hole he called a window at the rotting sons of a bitches walking in the trailer park. They disgusted him. Going through life with out a care in the world. Living each day with such deliriousness, that Drakken and all the other villains he had heard Kim talk about were right to want domination. He had once seen the news showing Kim Possible as she was fighting a woman with green skin, A skin tight jump suit that looked very sexy on her. Kim had defeated her. He wanted the green and black dressed vixen to win, but Kim Possible strikes again as the hero. Leaving the villains to look like complete dumb asses.  
He gets out of bed, goes to a room too small to be called a bathroom and takes a leak. Once he gets out, he sees his mom still on the couch sleeping like a little baby. He looked at her lay there. This ugly woman who had brought him into this filthy, dirty, disgusting, little excuse for a planet. He hated her for it, hated her with such intensity, that he would surely explode if he hadn't of found refugee in drawing. Even that wasn't enough for him. He needed love, the love his mother never gave him. She had always said that he was a waste, a low life, a scum bag that ruined her life. She treated him like a dog, feeding him dog food in a bowl, some times chaining him like a dog on all fours, barking like a dog, naked as a dog. She would laugh at the humiliation he felt. She laughed her ugly ass off.  
He wanted to take a knife, take a knife and cut-cut her into little bites of meat and feed her to the trash eating scum bags out side. Instead he looked in cabinets for anything to eat. There was nothing but an empty box of cereal, a half eaten donut in the corner that a vicious rat was mumbling on. The rat took one look at him, hissed, them carried it's breakfast away. There was also a box of Oreos. Only these ones were white with chocolate in the middle. He takes it out, looks in side and sees two cockroaches eating the Oreos like they were people. He put the box back. Nothing to eat. He thought. He looked once again at his mother laying on the couch. He went into his room and changed into his clothes, which consisted of a ripped shirt with the words: "I am a stupid, Gay, Faggot, kick my ass, please." On it. His mother's idea of a joke. That was the only shirt he had. His pants wasn't better off either.  
Puke was on both sides of the pants. His knees covered pants were ripped beyond repair. He picked his school bag up, which was nothing more then a plastic bag with books inside. Heading out the door he looked back at his mother, his useless, disgusting mother. He goes out the door, walks out side the park passing by people eating dirt from the ground. Heads off to school where his obsession was, his soon to be girl friend.  
  
...  
  
Kim woke up in her wonderfully decorated room. She got out of bed with her hair all messed up. She goes to the bathroom and freshens up. She comes out with a towel around her self, a towel around her wet hair also. After she gets all dressed, she takes her book bag and goes down stairs. In the kitchen, her family was there, her father was reading the paper, her mother was making breakfast while the tweebs were flinging stuff at each other.  
  
"Good Morning, Kimmie." Kim's mom said as she set a plate of pancakes on the table.  
  
Kim sits and looks at her brothers making a mess of the table. Kim looks disgusted by this.  
  
"So, Kimmie," Her father started after a sip of his coffee. "How's the whole Drakken thing working out?"  
  
"Eh, I still have to find his new lair." Kim took a bit of her pancakes. "He gets trickier and trickier every time. It's really hard to fight Shego some times."  
  
Kim finishes eating her breakfast, picks up her book bag, and heads out the door. Ron is waiting for her there. They begin walking, suddenly Kim feels a little uneasy. She crosses her arms around her self as a cold shiver ran down her spine.  
  
"I think some one is following us." Kim said to Ron who was walking idly, staring at the sky.  
  
"Hmm, what did you say, KP?" Ron asked while looking into space.  
  
As he watched between the bushes, he saw Kim Possible looking a little uneasy. He thought that she was onto him, but that couldn't be it. It had to be the cold, windy current of the day that caused her to feel uncomfortable. As they moved, he moved swiftly as a cat stalking it's prey. Careful not to focus any attention on him self. Once they reached Middleton High, there was nothing else he could do but go in the school and prepare for another miserable day at the hands of all those inferior primates who dare make fun of him.  
  
Kim and Ron go into the school and to their lockers.  
  
"I'm telling you, I felt someone watching us." Kim said as she was opening the locker.  
  
"Uh, KP, I think you might be going a little insane." Ron said as he looked into his locker. Suddenly, a pie hits him in the face. He closes the locker door and looks very ticked off. Everyone around him starts laughing. He looks around. "that is not funny!!!"  
  
"Hey, isn't that Ray?" Kim asked while Ron wiped the pie off his face. "Who?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ray, that kid over there with the ripped jeans and the shirt that says: : 'I am a stupid, Gay, Faggot, kick my ass, please.'" Kim pointed to a blonde haired blue eyes boy. He was looking at her with an expression of hatred and disgust. "Hmmm, well, I certainly don't know him, he's lower on the social chain then I am." Ron told Kim. "it's really sad."  
  
He stood there, looking at her. Feeling both love and hatred for her. No such words could be described to express what he feels. Suddenly, Mankey and his boys come up to him. They start to pushed him, took his stuff, and punch him in my stomach. He told them to stop, but they didn't, they just laughed and laughed till their sides hurt too much. He felt such hatred for these stupid apes, these weak and pathetic apes.  
  
Kim watched Josh and his friends make fun of Ray, this pissed her off. She goes over to Josh and taps him on the shoulder. "Josh, what the heck are you doing?" Kim asked while crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Josh turned around and shrugs innocently. "Come on, we're just having a little fun, what's so bad about it?" "What's so bad about it is that you are making his life one hundred times worse then it already is. So, I'd advice you to stop." Kim looks the other way. "Come on, Kim, I'm just having a little fun." "Well, if you call this fun, then I'll just take the other 'fun' thing away from you." Josh looked scared and embarrassed. "Y-you can't mean that." Josh said in a panic. "I mean it." Josh walks away slouched. Kim looks as Josh leaves. She looks at Josh's minions. "And what the hell are you dumb asses looking at? Get the hell out of my site" Kim said while pointing in Josh's direction.  
  
He stood there as he watched Kim Possible saved him from Josh and his minions. He saw Josh look bummed out do to the fact that Kim just said she's take away his "Fun". As if he didn't know what that meant. He was just glad that she stopped them from doing any more damage. As Josh and his minions left, he felt so much better, he felt a little...happy. She looks at him with those beautiful emerald green eyes.  
  
"Ray, are you ok? Did they hurt you in any way?" she said as she wiped the dust off his shirt. "Ya, I'm ok. I guess. It wasn't really nice the way your boy friend made fun of me." "I'm so sorry about that, he can be a dick sometimes." She starts to leave. "Hey, wait Kim." Kim turns around. "Yes?" "thanks." He says with a smile. "No problem." She went back to where Ron was.  
  
As she left, he felt a little better about everything. He still hated her and loved her at the same time. And that Ron had to go, he simply had to get rid of it. How ever, Josh would be first. Josh would be the very first victim in a long line of people that he would Kill. And with that thought in his mind, he went to class. People stared at him with disgust.  
  
A/N: I hope you like this really messed up story. Soon my web site will be up and when that happens I'll have a lot of stuff. Next chapter is really a doxy 


	3. The Death

"The Stalker"  
  
Part 3: The death!!  
  
He watched Mankey and his goons walking out of the school grounds, watched them with interest as they made their way out of the school grounds. He fallows them stealth –like, making sure not to snap any twigs on the way. As he followed, his mind kept replaying the day's events: being picked on by Mankey all through his classes, Josh was in every one of his classes, and the event just before 11th period played a lot slower then the rest. All the other ones went by like a bullet train. He didn't want to remember those events before the 11th period. Kim helped him, she helped him. This did not register in his mind. he didn't believe that she did that for him. No girl was ever nice to him, no girl. They all treated him like a worthless piece of shit, only there to be gotten rid of after you push it out of you. He had to make sure that Kim would be his, he had to take Kim for himself. He planned something great and wonderful for Mankey, something that would ensure his place in her heart. Josh was alone now. His minions all when their separate ways. Now it was just him and Josh. Josh walked on with out a care in the world. He had no idea of the impending doom that was coming his way. Josh rounded the corner, he follows, a knife in his hand.  
  
He saw Mankey head into his home. there was no one home as far as he could tell. He made his way to the back of the house. He tries the door. It is locked. He takes out a lock picker that he stole a long time ago, the door opened easily enough. The back door lead to another door which would take you into the kitchen. He made his way to the door and goes into the kitchen with the knife in his head, a mean look on his face.. he made his way through the kitchen passing a very old table that had a cloth with fruit on it. On the fridge were pictures that were drawn by little kids. Obviously, they must have been done by Josh's sister because all the pictures were girly in nature. Unless Josh had a homo brother. He came to a set of stairs. He climbs them very slowly, making sure not to make a lot of noise. He heard Josh in the shower singing, singing a pathetic love song about Kim Possible, about the girl that was rightfully his. He would make sure Mankey paid for his cruel behavior towards him. He was by the bathroom now, he tires the door. It's locked again. He picks the lock again, opening the door very, very, very slowly. He takes a towel and puts it over his head. Making sure that he would be able to see Mankey but also making sure that Mankey wouldn't see him. Not like it mattered anyway. Mankey'll soon be dead, dead like that princess that died, dead like Amelia hairheart, In a homage to Psycho, he raises the knife in the air. I through open the curtain, Josh screams at the top of his lungs. He begins to stab Josh in the chest. Stabbing his stomach, his heart. He falls in the bath tub, hand over his chest. He was on the verge of dieing, with what little strength he had left, he tried to reach for something, in a weak voice he said "I lover you, Kim." And with that, he dies. He laughs, laughs at his success of this mission of revenge against one of his many enemies. As he laughed, some one looked through the bathroom, Josh's sister was unable to speak as she watched this crazy man laugh about the death of his brother, a death he caused. She ran into her room, making sure not to startle him.  
  
With the job done, he made his way out of the bathroom, checks in every room to make sure that no one was home, not noticing Josh's sister hiding under the bed, shaking from fright. He runs down stairs wit the towel still over his head. He takes it off and makes sure to keep it so that it wouldn't be used as evicence. He made sure not to touch anything while in the house. He makes his way out of the house. He is careful not to touch the door knob at all. As he heads out of the dorr, he notices that a car was pulling up to the drive way. He makes his escape clean as a whistle. The cops would be arriving soon. He didn't want to be any where near here when that happened.  
  
Josh's mom drove up the drive way. She gets out of the car, locks it, goes up to the front door, and opens it. She takes off her coat and puts it on the coat rack. She notices that the house was awfully quiet. Usually, she heard Josh playing Guitar, or Sherry playing piano, but now nothing. She made her way up the stairs of her home. as she came to the top, she saw the bathroom door opened. She goes inside to find Josh covered in blood, dead in the bath tub She lets out a horrible scream. Sherry comes out of her room and runs towards her mother, they hug and cry so loudly and for a very long time.  
  
A/N: Man, I am so evil!!!! I killed Josh Mwahahahahaha. If any of you guys hate me for it, oh well. 


	4. Kim's pain and Ray's attempts of talking...

The Stalker  
  
Part 4: Kim's pain and Ray's attempts at talking to Kim  
  
A/N: MAN!!! This took me awhile to write. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. In this chapter there are things that will make me change the rating. Please do not be offended by what you read here, ok?  
  
Having done the horrible deed of killing Josh Mankey, Ray runs away from Josh's house as fast as he could. He suddenly felt a rush of power, a rush of excitement fill his body. He loved killing. He knew that now. It was part of him now. It'll never leave him. His very soul is tainted. He will forever be lost to the darkness that engulfs each and everyone of us. He makes his way home. rushing through the bushes so that no one would see him with the towel and the knife covered in blood. As he reaches home, he takes the knife and washes it in the well that he found behind their trailer years ago. No one else knew about this well. It was his secret place, his secret garden if you will. He cleans the knife up. Twirls it around and around, examining the sharp, shiny blade. He thought about killing his mom now, end that worthless bitch's existence. He decided that he'd wait. If he pulled something now, the cops could track it back to him and begin to see a pattern. He just takes the knife and puts it in his jacket. He goes inside the trailer to find his mother wasn't home. Good, he thought as he made his way to the bathroom. He puts the towel in the sink, starts the water and begins to clean all the blood that went flying on the towel. After that was done, he burned the towel. Making sure that it would burn completely. He wanted to get away with. Get away with his own brand of justice. It was only right that he did something about the guy who always took his pants away from him and pulled down his underwear in front of the whole gym. He remembered how all the girls laughed and made a comment about his manhood being too small and how he'd never please any of them ever. such humiliation he felt when that happened. He ran out of the Gym tripping, while others laughed at him. He swore to get revenge upon them. He had already gotten it on Mankey, that blonde haired moron .  
  
After the towel burned completely, he made sure to get rid of the smell of smoke inside the trailer. He buried the towel underground. After that was done, he went back inside and sat watching the crappy T.V. that he had. They only got the weather channel and fox network. They were so fucking poor. The bitch finally made it home. She was stumbling into the trailer. She was drunk, high, and go knew what else she had done in the past 10 hours. She takes a bottle from the fridge and begins to drink huge amounts of alcohol. She goes to Ray, who was sitting on the couch. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY COUCH, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH!" she yelled as she slapped him on the face. He falls to the floor. No sound escapes his lips, nothing. He looked up at her with such anger in his eyes, so much anger towards his mother, the woman who gave him life, the catalyst to his birth in this infestation called society, this disgusting and ruthless world where you have to be high on the social chain to be anybody. "Get the fuck up, you scum suckin' son of a bitch. 0all you men want is the same thing. Once you get that, you abandon the girl as if she were a piece of meat to be passed around. All men make me sick. Why did I have to have you?!!?! WHY WAS I RAPED????!" She began to break down. Tears coming down fast and faster. Ray was confused about this. He had never thought of his mother as a human, rather, a monster put on this Earth to make his life miserable. "Mom, I-" She smacked him hard again. He had gotten up. "SHUT UP!! I DON"T WANT YOUR SYMPATHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ray ran for the door, falling in the dirt. His mother came outside with a trash bag full of clothes. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!" Ray stood up, trash bag in hand. He looked at the door with anger as intense has a night of torture brought upon one by the very beings that exist in this world. He thought that she would be next. She would be next on his hit list. With the thought in his mind, he left the trailer park, never to come back again, except for when he was ready to kill that bitch.  
  
The cops came to the house as quickly as possible. Mrs. Mankey lead them up to the bathroom. When they got there, she shows them the horrific scene. "Jesus," one of the cops said "What the hell happened in here?" Mrs. Mankey began to cry again. "Ok, someone get her out of here. She's been through enough." One of the police officers escorted Mrs. Mankey away. The cops in the bathroom began to sift through the body. Making sure that they don't contaminate the finger prints that may be on the body. Meanwhile, downstairs, the cop that took Mrs. Mankey down stairs began to ask her some questions. "Mrs. Mankey, where were you today around 3:00 pm?" the cop asked while taking out a pad and a pen. "We-well, I was on my way from work. I got home at 3:15. I work at that taco place down the street." The cop looked up from his notes. "Beuno nacho?" she nods. "Yes, I had to work only part time today. I usually have to work till six, but today they let me go earlier.". The cop wrote that down. "Did Josh have any enemies at all?" she shakes her head. "No, Josh was always so good. I can't imagine him with a gang." Again, the cop wrote that down. "Any girl friends?" she thinks for a second. "Well, there is this one girl that he's been seeing lately, what was her name? Ah, yes, it was Kim Possible." The cop looks up. "The Kim Possible?" the cop asked with intrest. "yes, I believe that is her." He puts his notes back in his pocket. "Thank you, ma'am for answering my questions. Now, I suggest that you and your daughter get out of this house as soon as possible. The killer may be back. Do you have family that you can stay with?" Sherry ran to her mother. She picks her up. "Yes, I have a very good friend of mine, Mrs. Stoppable. She's very nice. In fact she has a son that is friend with Kim Possible, the girl my son dated." He leads her out of the house. "Ok, ma'am, I require that you leave now and make sure that no one sees you. Got it?"  
  
He walked, walked for hours with the garbage bag over his shoulder, thinking about the pain he felt, pain inflicted upon him by the very creatures that he once had wanted to save. He wanted to be a scientist a few years ago, help the people of this world, but that was just a 10 year old's dream. He wasn't 10 anymore, he was 16 and he was alone, scared, mad at the world for giving him such a rough life. He just wished that he could kill himself, get rid of the waster that is infecting this world. That was all he was, waste that had to be gotten rid of. He was hungry, he hadn't eaten anything for an hour or so. He looked in the bag to find that there was no money, the bitch didn't give him any money. He was poor beyond infinity. He wanted to eat. He did the only thing he knew; he would hide in an alley way, wait for an unsuspecting victim, kill them, then, steal their money and eat like a pig. He gets into the alleyway, slipping into darkness.  
  
Sergeant Powers drove up to the Possible home. he got out of the car and went to ring the door bell. Mrs. Possible answered the door. "Yes, can I help you-"Mrs. Possible doesn't finish her sentence. "Good evening, ma'am. I'd like to have a word with Ms. Kim Possible, if I may." Mrs. P shakes her head. "of course, officer." She goes inside, goes to the stairs, puts her hands cupped around her mouth and shouts. "KIM, there's someone to see you." Kim rushes down the stairs faster then grease lighting. "Is Josh here?" Kim stops and looks around. She sees the cop standing by the door. "What's going on?" The cop takes off his hat. "Ms. Possible, Kim. We got a call before from a Mrs. Mankey, turns out that someone killed him while he was taking a shower. I'm sorry." Kim was on the verge of tears, she nearly cried. "Do-do they know who did it yet?" the cop shakes his head. "Don't worry, we'll catch this deranged maniac!" and with that, he leaves them alone. Kim falls to the ground, eyes like fountains "WHY??? WHO WOULD DO THIS TO HIM?" Kim runs out of the house, her mom just looks at her go and doesn't try to stop her, she understands what happened needs some time to sink in to her.  
  
He saw her in the park, sitting alone crying her eyes out. He knew why she was crying. She had found out that Josh had been killed. Apparently the cops arrived a short while after he had left. He couldn't help but feel a little sorry for what he did. He thought he wanted to see Kim cry, but now his idea had changed, his goals seemed different. He wanted to make the cheerleader pay for all those times she had make fun of him, all those times when she had brick flag beat him up. But, he thought about it and realized that it wasn't really her that made those guys be mean to him, it was the guys themselves that did those things because they couldn't stand a loser trying to take their high and mighty cheer leader. He headed over to where she was, she was startled by his presence. "Whose there?" Kim asked through sniffs. "it's me, Ray." He walks out of the bushes still caring the garbage bag. "What are you doing here, Kim?" he asked innocently. "It's- it's nothing that you'd care about." When she said that he looked at her with sadness. It was his fault that she was in so much pain. He asked himself if killing Josh was really worth it. "Kim, talk to me, maybe I can help." Ray sat down next to Kim. "Maybe I can help." Kim looked at him still crying. She gets up, goes away from the bench, she stands by some bushes with he right hand around her left elbow. "I can't. It's too much to bare. I-I still can't believe that anyone would kill Josh." Ray looked in his pocket and found the money he had gotten from this girl he killed in that alley way a few hours ago. He looked at it and remembered exactly what happened.....  
  
He watched them all pass the alley way, not stopping for anything. One girl made the mistake of standing at the entrance of the alley way, talking on her cell phone. He sneaked up on her, gags her with a dirty towel he found and pulls her into the alley. She slams against the wall. Ray smashes the phone under his feet. "He,he,he,he! You wont be making a phone call anytime soon, you bitch." She cowarded in the corner. Pleading to him to stop and let her go. "You want me to stop? Is that what you want, you fucking whore?! Well, I'll stop after I've had a little fun with you, hehehehehe." He rips her clothes off. He takes a good look at her covering her self, shaking from embarrassment. She was quite the looker. "hehehehe, you definitely are quite the exquisite creature, aren't you?" he smacks her in the face. He takes a knife and cuts her bra strap, causing her bra to come off.I picks her up and turns her around, bends her over, smashing her face into the wall. He takes off her under wear. Took his pants off. What came next I don't need to tell you because it's too graphic even for this writer to write. After that hideous act, he slashed her throat, took her money and ran away. He made sure that no one would find the body ever. He took it and burned it, cremated the body and all of his body fluids, so they don't have any evidence against him.  
  
Remembering that made Ray shudder for a little bit. He wondered when he had turned into such a violent guy. When did this transformation occur? He looked at Kim standing there's an enormous anger swooped inside him, anger towards her. Even after he killed that stupid piece of shit known as Josh Mankey, she still didn't want him to help her. He was just trying to help. "Kim, please let me help you." Ray said as he got up and put his hands on her shoulders. Kim shuddered, not from the cold but because of his touch. She felt that Ray was not to be trusted. She had a knack for being able to see the goodness in people no matter what their status was in society. That's why she hangs out with Ron even though she's a cheerleader. But Ray, Ray was different. Ray was even lower then Ron on the social scale, so he had a different situation then Ron. "I'm sorry Ray, but I need Ron right now." She starts to walk away, Ray seizes her arm. Kim looks at him. "What are you doing, Ray?!" Kim asked half afraid, half yelling. "You are a very ugly person you know that? You think you're so damn great because you save the world from psychos that have had fucked up childhoods, used to be good guys, are half monkey half man, or some old billionaire turned villain. Yet you can't see people suffering right in front of you! How perfect do you think you are?! Do you think you're a goddess sent to the Earth to protect it? Is that what you think, well, you're NOT!!!" Ray squeezed her arm. "Get the fuck away from me, you demented freakazoid!!" Kim kicks Ray in the crotch, he falls to the ground. Kim escapes away from him. "You fucking bitch!!!!!" Ray fell to the ground from the enormous pain he felt. Vowing to get revenge on her and kill that bastard Ron stoppable. He falls unconscious. 


End file.
